Commander Peepers
Commander Peepers Commander Peepers is one of the main characters. He is Lord Hater's second in command, the Commander of the Hater Empire and is in charge of Hater's Watchdog army. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. About Commander Peepers is Lord Hater's loyal second in command. He is the brains behind the Hater Empire and the brains to Hater's brawn and also Hater's voice of reason. Peepers' goal is to rule the galaxy alongside Lord Hater and make him the best villain he could possibly be. Peepers is the one who deals with the Watchdog army. He provides the weapons and invasion plans for the army and decides which planets to invade. Peepers is a Watchdog like the rest of the army but he never directly refers to himself as one. Peepers is a little bit shorter than the other Watchdogs and wears a helmet with a really tall lightning bolt on it to compensate for his short height. It is shown that he is a bit insecure about his height and wishes to be taller. Personality Peepers can be very temperamental. He is usually able to keep a level head but is angered very easily. Things such as the Watchdog's incompetence, Wander's antics and Hater getting distracted easily riles him up. Peepers is also a bit of a crybaby as he's been seen throwing tantrums, crying over fights with Lord Hater and crying tears of joy. Peepers is competent at his job and is very smart. He builds weapons for the Hater Empire such as a Frostonium Ray, a Disaster Blaster 5000 and a Planetary Mind Combobulator. He is also the one who comes up with the invasion plans and pitches his ideas to Lord Hater. In 'The It',Peepers used Wander's distracting game of tag to his advantage to help Lord Hater conquer planets and move up the villain leader board, claiming that "a true villain turns a weakness into a strength". He can also be sassy and sarcastic, especially in the second season towards Hater. Peepers is evil and ruthless. He has been seen taking great pleasure in torturing victims and has no problem with destroying them. He will send the Watchdogs on dangerous missions against their wishes without a single care for their welfare. Relationships Lord Hater Peepers is completely loyal to Lord Hater and sees him as his best friend. He even wears one half of a "Best Buds" necklace while Hater apparently has the second half. In the first season, Peepers was greatly afraid of Hater as he was often punished for his failures or if Hater was just in a bad mood. Peepers looks up to Hater and greatly admires him as Hater is everything Peepers wishes he could be. Peepers acts as Hater's voice of reason. He is the brain to Hater's brawn and the two make a great team. They tend to fight a lot over little things such as Hater getting distracted by Wander's games but Peepers always remains by Hater's side and is always there when Hater needs him. He has been seen coddling Hater and reassuring him as well as putting Hater to bed, watching over him as he sleeps and making him breakfast. At the start of the second season, Peepers became more assertive and frustrated with Hater. He was no longer afraid to answer back, from climbing Hater and grabbing him by the cloak to yell in his face, dragging him off to his room by his horn or throwing objects at him. Peepers was terribly underappreciated by Hater until "The Axe" where Hater blamed him for their recent failures and fired him. However he quickly realised his mistake when he couldn't work his own ship and defeat his rival, Sourdough, and he was forced to apologise to Peepers and ask him back. He gifted Peepers with his own statue afterwards as a sign of appreciation and gratitude. The two became very close afterwards, working closely as a team and even hanging out together. Hater started referring to Peepers as "Buddy" and "Pal" and using his nickname "C.Peeps" more. This lasted up until Lord Hater became infatuated with Lord Dominator in The Battle Royale and stopped trying to conquer the galaxy, instead chasing after her. Peepers became increasingly frustrated with this and couldn't guide Hater back on track, resulting in the two fighting more often. During My Fair Hatey, Lord Dominator rejects Hater's dating request and laughs in his face, bringing his confidence crashing down. Peepers was there to cheer him up and motivate him to move on and stand against her. The two became a team once again, but this time, working together to protect the galaxy from Dominator. It is hinted that Peepers may have some sort of crush on Lord Hater as he is seen gushing and crying over him and in the finale, The End of the Galaxy, Peepers cries from joy and pride at Hater's newfound competence, and later, when Hater takes down Dominator's ship and conquers a planet on his own, Peepers' looks on in awe and his eye morphs into a heart shape. Wander Peepers does not get along with Wander. Peepers sees Wander as a nuisance and a distraction to Lord Hater. During the first season he was determined to capture Wander not only to please Hater but to get him out of the way of ruining his and Hater's plans. During the second season however, Wander had thrown Hater so far off course from his goal that Peepers tried to move on and ignore him and get Lord Hater to do the same. Peepers has actually tried to use Wander to his advantage a few times, such as encouraging him to get involved with Hater's concert thus ruining it, using Wander's game of tag to his and Hater's advantage and using both Wander and Hater to distract Dominator while he and Sylvia target her ship's power core. Peepers doesn't understand Wander's logic or way of thinking the two are like exact opposites. He has referred to Wander as a "wandering weirdo" on a couple of occasions. Sylvia Sylvia and Peepers started off hating each other. Sylvia was always there to defend Wander while he was ruining Hater's plans. So while Hater and Wander were usually playing a game of cat and mouse, Peepers and Sylvia would be fighting one another, which usually just ended up with Peepers getting beaten up. Sylvia saw Peepers as a minor inconvenience but she could easily take him out and seemed to take pleasure in doing so, even going as far as letting The Black Cube of Darkness steal Peepers' soul. During 'The Battle Royale' in the second season, the two were fighting one another and complaining about their respective friends being a fool. This was when they both realised that they shared this fact and were actually more alike than they thought, breaking the battle off very briefly as the realisation dawned on them, they were going to have a moment together but quickly realised what they were doing and jumped straight back into fighting. Later in the same episode, upon seeing that both of their friends were in danger, they stopped fighting and teamed up to save them. Team ups between the two then became more frequent. They worked together to stop Hater's repetitive and annoying concert in 'The Show Stopper'. Their biggest team up was in the musical episode 'My Fair Hatey'. Peepers wanted to use Hater's plan of asking Dominator on a date as a distraction while he invaded Dominator's ship and froze her power core with his Frostonium ray. Sylvia was sceptical of this and pointed out the flaws in his plan, prompting Peepers to ask her to join him. After a bit of encouragement Sylvia agreed and the two decided to work together, combining Peepers' brains with Sylvia's strength, they even sang a duet together about how they'll get Dominator (That's How I'll Get Her). They were successful in invading Dominator's ship and freezing her power core with the ray, but unfortunately the plan had unexpected results which resulted in failure. Hater and Peepers later saved Sylvia's life after Lord Dominator had tried to destroy her. While Hater took on Dominator's ship, Sylvia and Peepers teamed up to destroy her army of Dominator bots, fighting side by side and using each other as weapons. Despite the team ups, the two remained dedicated to their friends and would still fight when necessary but they could now tolerate each other and became more like "Frienemies". Watchdogs Peepers is the Commander of the Hater Empire and so that puts him in charge of the Watchdogs. Peepers has almost zero tolerance for the Watchdogs as he sees them as incompetent fools, often yelling at them and zapping them with his blaster whenever they mess up or say something stupid. Peepers sees the Watchdogs as expendable and does not care for their lives, even sending them on suicide missions and mentioning that they probably won't make it back alive. He particularly loathes Andy, who runs his own show, "Eye on the Skullship" where he documents the lives of the Watchdogs on the Skullship. Peepers thinks the show is stupid and doesn't understand why the other Watchdogs like it. Peepers gets really frustrated with Andy because he often leaves his post at the security surveillance cameras to film his show, prompting Peepers to yell at him and chase him back to his post. Lord Dominator Unlike Hater, Peepers knows that Dominator is dangerous and a big threat to them. He makes stopping Dominator his number one priority while Hater decides to pursue Dominator's heart and try to become her boyfriend. Peepers would come up with plans to ambush and stop Dominator and take her spot as number 1 on the villain leader board. Dominator sees Peepers as another idiot loser, just like the others, despite Peepers coming close to putting a large dent in her plans twice. After Peepers destroys her control panel on her ship and halting the creation of her Dom bots she casually backhands him while he tries to threaten her, sending him flying and knocking him down for the count with one hit. After he froze her ship's power core with his Frostonium ray in My Fair Hatey she began to panic as her ship froze over. Fortunately for her, Peepers plan backfired and she was instead granted ice and became stronger as a result. Dominator usually pays Peepers no mind as she knows that she has nothing to fear from him. She does however enjoy antagonising him, like she does with everyone else. Gallery Quotes "Sir! Sir! SIIIIRRRRR!" - Peepers to Hater, trying to get his attention away from Wander. (The Picnic) "Oh, that was soooo hard. (Sarcastically quoting Hater) But seriously, this is not going to be easy. He's a tricky one. Psh, Yeah right, Lord Hater. (sighs) If ya ask me, I should be the one in charge." - Peepers to himself. (The Prisoner) "That's what you get for sending a pig and a machine to do an eyeball's job" ''- Peepers to himself. (The Bounty) ''"This is a huge moment for us, Sir. When that Disaster Blaster 5000 hits that first planet and it explodes, just know that I'll be exploding as well, with pride" - Peepers to Hater. (The Big Day) "But '''we' had plans! We were going to spread evil throughout the galaxy together. (Tearing up) Doesn't that mean anything to you?"'' - Peepers to Lord Hater, after crashing Wander's execution. (The Big Day) "I thought what we had was special!" - Peepers, crying because Hater chose to destroy Wander over destroying planets with Peepers. (The Big Day) "Sir! This is exactly what I warned you about in my report entitled 'The weak strategies for successful masters of evil'. I clearly stated that the only way to truly rule the galaxy is through careful planning, precise focus and hard work. (Sarcastically) But Nooooooooo!" - Peepers to Lord Hater, after losing a planet to Sourdough. (The Axe) Peepers: "Sir, I really love the enthusiasm but it's really late and I'm really tired. Can't we just destroy them in the morning?" Hater: "Awwww! But I wanna destroy 'em now! Right guys?!" Peepers: (shaking head) Sir... - Peepers to Hater, about the destruction of the deposed rulers. (The Rager) Hater: "Fine! You can't keep us prisoner! We're leaving! C'mon Peepers." Peepers: "Sir, he never actually took us prisoner. Also technically this is our ship." Hater: "Shut up!" (smacks Peepers to the floor and storms off) I know that!" - Hater and Peepers, talking about Jeff. (The Good Bad Guy) Peepers: "So he was literally doing nothing and you could have just ignored him and he would have been stuck there forever, and never got in your way or ignore you or ruin your plans for galactic domination ever again." Lord Hater: "Shut up, Peepers." - Peepers to Hater, scolding him for toying with Wander. (The Hole... Lotta Nuthin') "Okay, I gotta figure out a way to stop this insanity." - Peepers, referring to Hater and his concert. (The Show Stopper) "Oh, you're not alone, Sir. You have me, and the Watchdogs. Who needs Dominator anyway? Why, if she can't see that you're really the greatest in the galaxy then she doesn't deserve you." - Peepers comforting Hater, while they're under the assumption that Dominator and Awesome are dating. (The Rival) "Nothing! We have nothing! No power, no planets, no plan! Dominator's obliterating the entire galaxy and I've got no idea how to stop her!" - Peepers to Hater and the Watchdogs. (The Bad Neighbors) Peepers: "Oh uh, sorry Sir. I know you cared for that... thing, but Captain Tim wasn't really a pet so much as a, uh, hideous monster trying to maul everybody on the ship." Hater: "But he was '''my' hideous monster trying to maul everybody on the ship!"'' - Peepers to Hater, after Hater's pet, Captain Tim, disappeared. (The Search For Captain Tim) "Sir! You're on point! You're formulating strategies, you actually know the Watchdogs' names! This is incredible!" - Peepers to Hater. (The End Of The Galaxy) "Nothing ever changes" ''- Peepers to himself. (The Greater Hater), (The End of the Galaxy)'' Appearances Season 1 * The Picnic * The Greatest * The Good Deed * The Pet * The Prisoner * The Little Guy * The Bounty * The Birthday Boy * The Day * The Brainstorm * The Fancy Party * The Void (Animatic) * The Gift 2: The Giftening * The Date * The Buddies * The Funk * The Enemies (Mentioned) * The Gift Season 2 * The Greater Hater * The Big Day * The Breakfast * The Fremergency Fronfract * The Boy Wander * The Axe * The It * The Cool Guy * The Rager * The Good Bad guy * The Battle Royale * The Matchmaker (Animatic) * The New Toy * The Eye On The Skullship * The Bad Hatter * The Hole... Lotta Nuthin' * The Show Stopper * The Cartoon * The Family Reunion (shown on a poster) * The Rival * My Fair Hatey * The Bad Neighbors * The Waste Of Time * The Search For Captain Tim * The Sick Day * The Robomechabotatron * The End Of The Galaxy Shorts * The KilljoyCategory:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Peepers